Family
by VampireTribute
Summary: How will this change Harry's enitire life we he finds out he was never the son of James Potter but the son of Severus Snape? And he has a sister too! Please read and review even if you hate it! Constructive critism is great! Set in the summer after Harry's fourth year.
1. Chapter 1

Family

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

_ "Please, Sev," Lily's tear-filled green eyes pleaded with him._

_ His young, beautiful wife had her arms cradling her large abdomen protecting their young child. Severus couldn't bear it that he had told the dreaded prophecy to the Dark Lord. He revealed his mark to Lily which he had constantly kept a charm over it concealing it. He poured out his story horrifying Lily. But Severus knew her love was true when the only anger she had was towards his Dark mark, his evil side. _

_ "Potter will protect you," Severus told her as much as he hated that his wife would be with the toe-rag. _

_ "What about her? The prophecy said nothing of a girl," Lily yelled at him._

_ "Put the healers under the imperious. Tell the healers you had one child, a boy. Perform the charm so he looks like he's the son of James. Bring the girl to a nice family, a muggle family in another country. I promise, when this is over, if you still want me," He was stopped by Lily._

_ "I could never stop loving you if I wanted to, Sev. You know that."_

_ "We could be together, you and me, and our boy and girl. A nice, happy family," Severus hoped._

_ Lily looked at him sadly. She too knew this was the only way._

There was a sharp knock at the door bringing Severus out of his flashback. The door opened to reveal an old man with a long beard wearing purple robes.

The headmaster had only known the truth of Harry Snape for a year. Severus still feared he'd tell the child or go looking for his daughter. He stayed silent and hoped the headmaster hadn't.

"Severus," The headmaster gave him an apologetic look which he understood perfectly confirming his worst fear.

"You didn't, Albus!" Severus cried out slumping down, his elbows on his desk, and his head buried in his hands.

"I found Severina. She's perfectly fine waiting for you in the Great Hall. I sent a letter to Harry and alerted him you'd be arriving to pick him up soon."

"You what!" Severus jumped up.

"They needed to know, Severus. I've explained every single thing to them and neither of them are angry at you, not even Harry."

Severus would have to see it to believe it. He stood, hands shaking, glaring at Albus and stalked out towards the Great Hall.


	2. Severina

Family

I don't own anything. Snape might sound a little out of character.

Chapter 2 Severina

As Severus stalked of he realized he should have asked Albus more questions. All he knew was the girls name, Severina Lily Snape which Lily had told him before she gave her up for adoption. He knew nothing about the girl. He would find out soon.

He pushed the Great Hall doors open. A girl sat waiting. She looked so much like Lily it was painful. She had the red hair and face of Lily. Her eyes were the black, tunnel-like eyes of his. They held happiness though, unlike his cold eyes. She looked nervous. Who wouldn't? Severus asked himself. Meeting her father who is supposed to care for her after she hasn't met him at all. Lily sent him a picture of his daughter before she was adopted. He still had that picture, of course it had Potter, Harry in it also and Lily. But people change so much in so little time.

Severus neared the girl. She smiled like Lily would have. Severus gave a smile he hadn't shown in years right back as he sat down across from her.

"Hello Severina," He greeted.

"Hi…dad," She paused before saying the word but after she smiled.

Severus smile grew. What was happening to him? All those years of being cold, cruel, evil and now! What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry I never came and got you. I believed you'd hate me. Your brother does, I haven't seen him since before he knew I was his father but I know he must hate me. I'm practically the cause of your mother's death," The words came out in barely a whisper, Severus couldn't believe this girl was making him reveal more about himself than he ever had to another person besides Lily.

"You didn't cause her death," Severina spoke in a soft, shaky voice.

"Severus," The headmaster whom had just entered said sternly to him. "Do not scare Severina. I've already told her you are very brave and courageous."

"So I'm a Gryffindor?" Severus asked. "I believe the bloody hat put me into Slytherin for a reason."

"Harry was sorted into Slytherin," Albus spoke nonsense.

"What do you mean Potter, Harry is in Gryffindor?" Severus was highly confused.

"The sorting hat told Harry he would do well in Slytherin but Harry told the hat to put him in Gryffindor," Said Albus with a small grin exiting the room.

"Wait!" Severus called.

The headmaster turned just as he was opening the door. "Harry and the hat both told me so."

Severus became silent and he couldn't believe it. He thought his son was like James Potter the looks and thought of the man being his father causing him to become the exact duplicate of his enemy.

"Perhaps Severina will become Slytherin. Or maybe Gryffindor. Or another pathway of a loyal and trustworthy Hufflepuff or intelligent Ravenclaw?"

"I'd be proud for either of the four," Severus spoke with venom.

Albus grinned. "Each four are great." With that he slipped out of the room closing the doors behind him.


	3. Dad?

Family

I don't own anything.

To Jelly340: I know the summary is terrible but I changed it!

Chapter 3 Dad?

"Potter-Harry," Severus corrected himself. "Will be waiting for us. We should be going," Severus stood.

Severina stood also. He could see she wanted to ask him something but was too afraid or nervous. Maybe why he called her brother Potter instead of his real name? He held out an old book so they could travel by portkey to Harry's home.

As soon as they felt the hard ground underneath their feet they looked around. They stood well hidden in the trees behind a house. They made their way out seeing the houses. Upon finding number four they walked to the door and Severus knocked gently.

The door opened revealing a blonde women with a long neck whom Severus knew as Petunia Evans. Her name was Dursley now as she was married.

"Severus Snape!" Petunia gasped horrified.

"Hello, Tuney. I have come for my son and chose your next words wisely because I can do worse than drop a tree branch on you," He threatened her in a rush to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"How dare you? The freak of Lily's is not your son. He's that Potter's kid. And don't say otherwise I saw the man before he died and they look just alike," Petunia said daringly.

"Ever heard of magic?" He asked. "An easy concealment charm did that."

"You're lucky my husband is of at work. Just get the freak and keep him if you like. I'd prefer it that way."

"Like your good-for-nothing husband could harm me," Severus scoffed and stepped inside motioning Severina to follow him in.

"Just hurry up. He's upstairs in his bedroom," Petunia pointing them up the stairs towards a door.

Severus reached the door with Severina and knocked a few times. The door opened revealing the small and thin child with the looks of James Potter despite his eyes and scar wearing clothes many sizes too large for him.

"Hello P-Harry," Severus greeted almost calling his son Potter.

Harry looked shocked but still spoke. "Hello Professor."

"You don't have to call me Professor, you can call me Severus or…" He trailed off fearing the word.

"Dad?" Severina offered.

"Yes," Severus muttered.

"Hi dad," Harry said uncomfortably. "I'll get my stuff," He muttered.

Harry grabbed the trunk and his owl, Hedwig Severus recalled whom was sitting quietly in her cage. He lugged it out of the room before Severus took his wand out and levitated them with a quick spell.

"Severina did the headmaster send your things to Prince Manor?" Severus asked.

"Yes," She answered politely.

"I'll send your things there too," He told Harry before sending the trunk and owl away to Prince Manor.

"Are you done yet?" Petunia's shrill voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Let's go," Severus lead them to the door.

"Bye," Harry called to Petunia receiving no answer as they left the house never to return.


End file.
